


Once So Fast

by amosanguis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2nd POV - John, M/M, PTSD, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve seen so much blood and pain and death during your years. Why should this be any different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once So Fast

-z-

You’ve seen so much blood and pain and death during your years.

Why should this be any different?

**_Sherlock!_ **

The nightmares – once so fast and violent and boom-boom-boom-inyourfacehereIamyou’llnotbegettinganysleepHA! – are slower, now.

Slowly, you hear yourself scream his name until you’re hoarse.

Slowly, you watch Sherlock fall.

Slowly, oh so very fucking slowly, you make your way across the street.

Slowly, Sherlock’s blood is spreading across the sidewalk.

**_Sherlock!_ **

You’ve seen so much blood and pain and death during your life – you’re a doctor –  so why, why should this be any different?

**_Sherlock!_ **

Because it’s Sherlock’s blood, it’s Sherlock’s pain, and it’s Sherlock’s death; and it haunts you. It will continue to haunt you until Sherlock is done playing dead and comes back to life.

And it shouldn’t be too long now.

Being dead is boring.

-z-

End.


End file.
